Spring Awakening
"Spring Awakening (German: Frühlings Erwachen) (also translated as Spring's Awakening and The Awakening of Spring) is the German dramatist Frank Wedekind's first major play and a seminal work in the modern history of theatre.1 It was written sometime between autumn 1890 and spring 1891, but did not receive its first performance until 20 November 1906 when it premiered at the Deutsches Theater in Berlin under the direction of Max Reinhardt. It carries the sub-title A Children's Tragedy.2 The play criticises the sexually oppressive culture of nineteenth century (Fin de siècle) Germany and offers a vivid dramatisation of the erotic fantasies that it breeds.3"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spring_Awakening_(play) Musical "Spring Awakening is a rock musical with music by Duncan Sheik and a book and lyrics by Steven Sater. It is based on the German play Spring Awakening (1891) by Frank Wedekind. Set in late-19th-century Germany, the musical tells the story of teenagers discovering the inner and outer tumult of teenage sexuality. In the musical, alternative rock is employed as part of the folk-infused rock score."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spring_Awakening_(musical) Astrology The musical premiered Off-Broadway at the Atlantic Theater Company on May 19, 2006https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spring_Awakening_(musical)#Production_history, assuming a show-time of around 8pm. one can piece together a chart for this premiere as the 'birth' of the musical. This implies that the musical is a Taurus sun (H6 or H7 - depending on start time), Aquarius moon (H3) and Scorpio-rising. Within the Pluto in Sagittarius period (Rx, H1 or H2), the musical was born during a Year of the Monkey and with its lunar North Node in Aries (H4). As a Taurus sun born during the Chinese Year of the Monkey, Spring Awakening is described by PrimalAstrology.com as an 'Ostrich': "A mix of headstrong self-assurance and passionate determination, those born under the sign of the Ostrich have the ability to influence the society and culture around them just by doing what they do best. Ostriches are smart, confident, and driven. They have huge imaginations and love to learn new things. They are puzzle-solvers by nature, and though they are not typically all that focused in their everyday lives, members of this sign can become fixated on getting the results that they want. Ostriches don’t just have hobbies, they have obsessions. They are rarely intentionally ambitious, rather their success comes from following their passions with such endless devotion that they can’t help but become masters of their craft. This is when the best aspects of an Ostrich come forth. If they were to stop and try to intentionally calculate their next steps to success they would become overwhelmed and fall apart. Indeed there are two different kinds of Ostriches - those that unconsciously move forward on their own special path and those who are constantly searching for the next high." Mars in Cancer (H8), Venus in Aries (H5), Mercury in Gemini (H7), Lilith in Virgo (H10), Chiron in Aquarius (Rx, H3), Ceres in Aquarius (H3). Major Aspects Ceres conjunct Moon, Lilith trine Sun, Juno conjunct Mars, Moon quincunx Mars, Sun quincunx Pluto, Lilith square Pluto, Asc opposite Sun. Broadway Astrology The musical opened on Broadway at the Eugene O'Neill Theatre on December 10, 2006, one could alternately look at this as the 'birth' of the musical as a broadway hit, but I think the off-broadway version is the true birth. Here this would be a Sagittarius sun, Leo moon, Mars in Sagittarius, Venus in Sagittarius and Mercury in Sagittarius charthttp://www.signsbystars.com/anual_ephemeris-en-38-2006_12.htm. Considering the zeitgest of Pluto in Sagittarius, this secondary chart's Sagittarius emphasis is interesting, but for now I don't see it as the true chart. References Category:Germany Category:Theatre Category:Rock Music Category:Sex Category:Sun in Taurus Category:Moon in Aquarius Category:Sun in H7 Category:Moon in H3 Category:Scorpio-rising Category:Pluto in Sagittarius Category:Pluto Rx Category:Pluto in H1 Category:Year of the Monkey Category:NN in Aries Category:NN in H4 Category:Taurus-Monkey Category:Taurus-Aquarius Category:Mars in Cancer Category:Mars in H8 Category:Venus in Aries Category:Venus in H5 Category:Mercury in Gemini Category:Mercury in H7 Category:Lilith in Virgo Category:Lilith in H10 Category:Chiron in Aquarius Category:Chiron Rx Category:Chiron in H3 Category:Ceres in Aquarius Category:Ceres in H3 Category:Ceres-Moon Category:Lilith-Sun Category:Juno-Mars Category:Moon-Mars Category:Sun-Pluto Category:Lilith-Pluto Category:Asc-Sun